La Búsqueda
by Katarita
Summary: Gato y Kitty vuelven a la normalidad lentamente, su investigación no ha dado resultado y entre esto se presenta un complicado trabajo. Lo que no saben que con esta situación descubren más de una cosa...y nada buenas. (Si...soy mala haciendo resumen, ya lo asumí :c)
1. El comienzo

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin estoy de vacaciones \o/ y me he puesto a trabajar en el fic como si no hubiera un mañana, va por buen camino :P**

**Como sabrán esta historia es la secuela de Intermedio, aquí se aclaran varios cosas pendientes. Espero que les guste :3**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen al menos que sean lo que inventé para mis fines malevolos :v**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Búsqueda.<span>**

Capítulo 1:

Han pasado varios meses desde los sucesos del ladrón, era un caluroso pero muy tranquilo día. Gato y Kitty viajaban en un caballo, iban a Tres María a visitar a Claire, recientemente había terminado con su labor y decidieron ir a visitarla.

Su relación iba sin problemas, progresaba todo perfectamente, de hecho se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aunque...no faltaban los comentarios desagradables que oían, refiriéndose de mala forma hacia Kitty; la trataban de ilusa, arrastrada...las otras gata le echaban la bronca de "haberle" quitado a Gato, otros opinaba que él la estaba usando, que no cambiaría su forma de ser, etc. Así una infinidad de estupideces que más de una vez a Kitty le colmaba la paciencia y se lanzaba con las intenciones de golpearlos cuando se lo decían en cara, por suerte su novio le detenía y lo mismo pasaba con él cuando perdía la calma. En fin se apoyaban mutuamente.

También intentaron encontrar al culpable de su separación, no habiendo suerte, al desviar sus cartas pudo haber sido cualquiera, era difícil de rastrear. No por eso se iban a rendir contando que tenían la ayuda del Informante y también de Mike.

Por ahora seguían su plan de hacer trabajos juntos por mera precaución…

-Tengo sueño- dijo Kitty apoyando su rostro en la espalda de Gato ya que él era quién manejaba al equino.

-Para que te quedas hasta tarde despierta - le respondió Gato, ella gruñó tenía mucha flojera.

-Fue tu culpa- le dijo ella de forma perezosa.

-¿Mi culpa?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Si sabes que hiciste no te hagas el loco- le contestó la gata.

Eso también cabe nombrarlo, les duró bastante poco eso de ir "lentamente", después de unos días con naturalidad volvían a ser los de antes, se la pasaban molestándose, se jugaban bromas, coqueteos por aquí y por allá…Incluso eso de dormir separados ya se acabó. Claro, Gato había hecho la excepción el día que tuvo que dejar a Kitty cuando le ofrecieron ese trabajo en solitario y que ella insistió en que fuera, esa fue la razón por la que durmieron juntos pero después que Gato volvió, esa "regla" siguió en pie, no quería ser hostigoso ni invasivo. Pero al cabo de un tiempo Kitty era quién se colaba a su habitación, parecían adolescentes haciendo sus travesuras. Claire había apostado por la duración de esta condición que por cierto la ganó.

-Eran cariños inocentes- le respondió como si nada, sonriendo para sí mismo.

-Cariños se llaman ahora- dijo sarcásticamente ella. Gato no le dejó dormir con sus "estúpidas" provocaciones tomándole a prueba lo poco y nada de fuerza de voluntad que tenía en ese momento, lo peor era que solo era para molestarla.

-No querías dejarte querer- se excusó sonriendo una vez más al recordarlo, le encantaba hacer eso y en su defensa era culpa de Kitty, esa tarde ella le hizo una jugarreta un par de veces y no encontró mejor solución que "devolverle" el favor.

-Espero que tengas claro que esto tendrá su consecuencia- le dijo ella sin otra opción. Los dos eran buenos en el arte de la seducción.

-Por si te sirve de algo, me sorprendió a que aguantaras mis encantos- alardeó el ignorando su amenaza.

-Si como digas Gato…- le contestó ella.

Continuaron con su viaje, les tomó un par de horas para llegar a Tres Marías. Cuando estuvieron ahí, el pueblo estaba tranquilo, había pocas personas caminando.

Dejaron al caballo en unos de los establos para después dirigirse a la casa de Claire. Al estar frente a la puerta y tocarla, ella abrió y con mucho entusiasmo les abrazó a ambos.

-Les eché de menos- dijo la gata bicolor -¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien- le respondió Kitty – Me alegro de verte ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Bien, he tenido mucho trabajo- le contestó -¡Les tengo una sorpresa!

-¿Así?- preguntó Gato extrañado al igual que Kitty.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, entremos!- dijo emocionada tomándoles de la mano y se los llevó de un jalón al interior de la casa.

-Primero quiero que se cubran los ojos con esto- dijo ella cuando estuvieron en la sala de estar y les pasó una venda. Los dos le hicieron caso, estaban curiosos con lo que le tenía guardado.

Otra vez se los llevo a rastra de ahí, pasaron por el patio rápidamente ni siquiera iban caminando, prácticamente Claire los estaba arrastrando.

-¡Listo ya pueden mirar!- dijo ella.

Al quitarse la venda descubrieron que había una nueva habitación que se notaba que fue construida hace poco.

-Les hice su propia habitación, así tiene donde llegar teniendo algo suyo, estarán más cómodos- dijo alegremente. Ambos estaban perplejos, no se esperaban una sorpresa como esta.

-¡Muchas gracias!¡No debiste molestarte!- le dijo Kitty no sabiendo que decir exactamente.

-Ni lo mencionen, quiero que se sientan como si esta casa fuera suya también, además que siempre me ayudan monetariamente- le contestó ella.

-Eso es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti, pero esto es un bonito gesto- dijo agradecido Gato.

-Nah –dijo ella no tomándole mucha importancia- Aproveché de hacerle este regalo cuando amplié la casa con más habitaciones porque me estaba quedando corta con tantos visitantes.

La verdad es que Tres María se había vuelto más popular gracias al festival que tuvieron. A Claire le ha ido bien en las dos cosas en que trabajaba. Mandó a construir tres habitaciones más en el mismo sector de la casa donde estaban las otras, en el segundo piso, y cerca de la sala de estar dos piezas de visitas, es ahí donde decidió hacerles una para ellos ahí afuera, para que tuvieran más privacidad.

Entraron en ella para que pudieran conocerla, era muy acogedora teniendo todo lo necesario, una cama en la que cabían cómodamente, tenía varios muebles entre otras cosas.

-También dejarían de colarse entre piezas…- dijo en tono de broma.

-¿Y recién te enteras?- le contestó de igual manera Kitty, sin tomarle importancia.

-Me cagaste - dijo Claire asumida y la pareja rió.

-Cambiando el tema ¿No has sabido algo del Informante?- preguntó Gato.

-¡Sí! Hace varios días pasó por acá, me dijo que pronto volvería, creo que mañana o pasado- le contestó la gata bicolor.

-Espero que tenga novedades…- dijo Gato un tanto concentrado.

Obviamente no quería ignorar que aún tenían algo pendiente y que se encontraban estancados.

Kitty notó la preocupación en la voz de él, ella le tomó la mano para apoyarle.

-Vamos que ya se solucionará esto y descubrirán al culpable- les animó Claire…como siempre solía hacerlo - ¡Ahora vamos a comer!- agregó ella entusiasmada, no quería que se pusieran triste o algo por el estilo así que les llevó a rastras tal como antes.

-No les tomó mucho tiempo hacer este trabajo- notó la gata bicolor una vez que estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Fue sencillo – dijo Gato – Pero Kitty causó "ciertos" retrasos en el camino – agregó el con todas las intenciones de molestarla. Su novia entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- preguntó ella no dejando pasar esto.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- le miró el como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella captó por donde iba la cosa, lo supo por su traviesa mirada.

-Oh pobre criatura- dijo irónicamente acercándose a su rostro, desafiándolo – No te conviene molestarme.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó de la misma forma.

No fue necesario que lo respondiera. Ella se alejó de él mostrándole su saco de dinero, ni se dio cuenta el momento en qué se lo quitó.

-Por esto, además que gracias a ti tengo sueño ahora y no querrás que Claire sepa el por qué- le dijo Kitty.

-No gracias prefiero quedarme con la duda aunque ya me doy una idea- dio su amiga al borde de la risa, esas escenas ya la estaba echando de menos.

Gato tenía una cara… esto le causó más gracia a ambas, le salió el tiro por la culata.

Esa noche, Gato se encontraba recostado en su nueva habitación, realmente estaba agotado, si bien habían terminado el trabajo junto a Kitty al hostigarla la noche anterior para que no durmiera le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Bostezó perezosamente.

De todos modos no se arrepentía, ella también le hacia bromas como esa o que le coqueteara descaradamente, esto hacia que su "juego" comenzara una nueva ronda.

Kitty abrió la puerta, había ido a buscar unos muffins que su amiga había preparado, le había dado hambre. Ella se le acercó para sentarse a la orilla de la nueva cama.

-Te ves agobiado…- le dijo ella con su qué.

-¿Ahora vas a molestarme por eso? Porque ya sabes la razón- le dijo el siguiéndole el cuento.

-Es lo hermoso del karma- contestó ella con tranquilidad a punto de darle una mordida al queque pero este le detuvo atrayéndola hacia el quedando encima de Gato con sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

-Y después te quejas- dijo en un susurro la gata.

-Es inevitable…eres tentadora- dijo el con todo su encanto haciéndola reir.

-Tu igual- dijo ella, luego de esto se dieron un cariñoso beso.

-No me cansaré de decírtelo, estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado- dijo Gato al separarse por aire, le acarició la mejilla amorosamente, ella sonrió.

-Bueno me alegro que sea así- dijo ella poniendo su frente contra la de su novio – Te amo- agregó ella.

-Igual yo – le contestó, se besaron una vez más.

* * *

><p><em>"Kitty corría con sus cuatro patas lo más rápido que podía, la estaban persiguiendo. No quería que la atraparan, si lo hacían su vida cambiaría y lo peor era que si fuera así la obligarían a que los llevaría donde Gato.<em>

_No se los permitiría, jamás._

_-Tengo miedo- dijo una tímida voz de una pequeña, esto la hizo frenar de golpe. No conocía esa voz y tampoco la pudo distinguir por la oscuridad del lugar, lo único que sabia es que era una pequeña gatita._

_Se encontraban en una especie de bosque muy frondoso y gracias a la noche ella podía esconderse._

_Intentó buscar a la pequeña, la escuchó tan vulnerable que no podía dejarla así, con precaución a que no la avistarán comenzó a buscarla guiándose por sus oídos también s__e la ingenió una manera de despistar a sus perseguidores y ayudarla._

_Pero otro problema se presentó, se escuchó un quejido, reconoció a Gato de inmediato._

_Sintió que su cuerpo se paralizó al darse la vuelta a ver qué pasaba._

_Su espada y el estaban en el suelo…estaba malherido._

_Repentinamente sintió que alguien se le tiró encima._

_-¡Sueltame!- gritó Kitty intentando zafarse del agarre, de pronto sintió un bofetón en su cara._

_-¡No la golpeen!- gritó la pequeña gata desconocida._

_La gata negra dirigió su mirada dónde provenía esa tierna voz, pero tan solo vio una diminuta sombra y que unos desconocidos gatos se dirigían a ella._

_-¡No le hagan daño! ¡Llévenme si quieren pero a ellos no! ¡Es a mí a quién buscan!- gritó una vez más ella, agotando todo los recursos para poder defender a ambos_

_-Te buscamos a ti y a la renacuaja – dijo una fría voz._

_Este tipo ignoró las peticiones de Kitty y con impotencia y rabia vio como maltrataban a gato, llorando por ello._

Ella despertó totalmente agitada y asustada, fue tanta la impresión que se sentó de inmediato incluso despertó a Gato.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado abrazándola sin pensarlo.

-Fue una estúpida pesadilla- dijo aún agitada. Era poca las veces que ella tenía pesadilla, de hecho la última vez que tuvo una fue cuando ella estaba mal al enterarse que Gato le "engañaba" pero la diferencia que esta fue muy real, tan…nítido.

-Salías muy perjudicado y no podía hacer nada para ayudarte…-agregó la gata abrazándolo fuertemente, sentía que era la única forma que podía relajarse al sentirlo más cerca. Gato le abrazó de la misma manera mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

-Nada nos pasará, nos tenemos el uno al otro- dijo con seguridad cerrando los ojos.

-Espero no fallarte- le dijo ella, se sintió inútil en el sueño, no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera pudo a ayudar a alguno de los dos.

-No lo harás, sé que no. Eres fuerte y hábil, confió en ti- le apoyo su novio al separarse para mirarla.

Ella exhaló ansiosa.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo, no pasa nada- le aseguró.

Pero a Kitty por mucho que quisiera, no podía dejar de pensar en lo soñado. Le recordó tanto la sensación de esa vez que el perro hirió gravemente a Gato…No quería repetir el episodio por mucho que fuera un sueño.

-Intenta dormir- le dijo Gato al ver que no decía nada, ya la conocía, eso quería decir que su estado de ánimo seguía igual- Además que no dormiste bien la noche anterior…-agregó insinuante, esperaba poder distraerla.

Sonrió levemente.

-Todavía me debes esa- le dijo la gata.

-Es tu culpa por ser irresistible al dormir- se defendió el.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya- le espetó ella, es lo que solía pasar, no sabía cómo decía palabras que lograban ablandarla.

-Es la idea, es un terreno conocido querida Kitty – le respondió con simpleza.

-Fanfarrón- le respondió ella. Se recostó y se acurrucó al lado de Gato quién hizo lo mismo.

-Duerme bien- dijo el.

-Tu igual- le contestó Kitty.

Gato quería asegurarse de que se quedara dormida lo más pronto posible así que le acariciaba lentamente la nuca para que se relajara.

Después de varios minutos por fin la escuchó dormirse profundamente, ahora él se acomodó cuidadosamente para poder dormirse.

* * *

><p>Kitty se levantó temprano, no pudo seguir descansando como quisiera, decidió que era mejor salir de la cama dejando a Gato a que siguiera durmiendo.<p>

-¿Y esa cara?- preguntó su amiga al encontrándosela en el comedor.

-No dormí muy bien que digamos- le contestó ella.

-¿Culpa de Gato?- se aventuró Claire.

-Eso quisiera- dijo entre risas y la gata bicolor puso los ojos en blanco- En realidad tuve una pesadilla y no he dejado de pensar en ello, fue muy real…-dijo la gata negra.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó su amiga interesada.

-No recuerdo mucho, solo algunas partes. Había una gatita que no conocía, corría peligro al igual que Gato. Estábamos siendo perseguidos en un lugar oscuro- le contó Kitty.

-¿Eran guardias?- preguntó una vez más ella.

-Ni idea, no sé quiénes eran- contestó Kitty.

-¿No tendrá que ver el que los separó? Quizás estás pensando mucho en ello y repercute en tu sueños- dijo ella pasándole un vaso con jugo natural que había preparado.

-Gracias- le dijo bebiendo el líquido.

-O un indicio del destino, si había una pequeña no sé yo…un pequeño Gato o una mini Kitty o ambos…¡Sería tan tierno!- propuso su amiga, esto hizo que casi se atorara con el jugo. Ella le empujó, su "propuesta" le había tomado desprevenida.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué no? Uno nunca sabe- le dijo Claire manteniendo su broma, era pocas las veces que le funcionaba.

-Si pero no ahora, en un futuro, payasa- le espetó la gata, su amiga rió. Su conversación fue interrumpida al sentir que llamaban a la puerta, Claire fue a ver quién era.

De igual forma a Kitty no le dejaba en paz el dichoso sueño, sentía que había algo que no debía ignorar…debían estar atento a cualquier cosa sospechosa…

Le tomó por sorpresa al saber que el visitante era el Informante con su novia Noah.

-¡Hola tanto tiempo sin verlos!- dijo Kitty y les fue a saludar.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el Informante alegre como siempre.

-¿Y ese milagro que no te apareciste como fantasma?- peguntó Claire, primera vez que la aparición de él no la dejaba en el techo.

Todos rieron.

-No lo sé pero lo tenía pensado de todos modos- le respondió.

-No me sorprendería- dijo Kitty – Ya vengo iré a buscar a Gato.

-Anda mientras preparo el desayuno- dijo Claire como siempre tan servicial.

-Yo te ayudo- se ofreció Noah.

* * *

><p>Kitty entró cautelosamente a la habitación. Gato seguía durmiendo profundamente, no sintiendo entrar a la gata. Él estaba acurrucado dándole la espalda.<p>

Esto le favorecía la idea que tenía en mente…sonrió traviesa.

Con movimiento lentos y con delicadeza se subió a la cama, sin siquiera tocarlo se puso encima de él, acercó su rostro hasta su oreja.

-Gato…- le llamó tiernamente. Él se removió solo un poco, no tenía pinta de querer despertar.

-Vamos Gato, no me dejes hablando sola- le dijo con voz suave.

Esta vez funcionó, gruñó levemente.

-Diez minutos más- dijo soñoliento sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-No seas flojillo- le contestó ella, ahora Kitty se dejó caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo en él, despertándolo de inmediato.

-Eres mala- se quejó Gato mirándola de reojo.

-Mira quién habla- le respondió ella dándole un pequeño beso – El Informante llegó, por eso no te dejé dormir.

-Vaya, creí que tardaría unos días más –le contestó sorprendido.

-Lo mismo pensé. Esperemos que tenga noticias- dijo Kitty.

-Ojalas- concordó Gato.

Él se arregló rápidamente y se encaminaron al comedor donde ya tenían todo listo, se sentaron.

-Hola ¿Qué tal están?- saludó Gato.

-Con mucho trabajo pero bien- contestó Noah.

-¿Y tú hermana? – preguntó Kitty, le llamó la atención que no viniera.

-Por ahí anda, está disfrutando sus días libres "mirando", tu me entiendes- le contestó ella.

-Me suena a Claire- dijo la gata negra.

-¡Oye!- se quejó ofendida la nombrada, lo demás rieron.

-Y…¿Han tenido alguna novedad?- preguntó Gato, quien no pudo evitar pensar en eso.

-Uno de los nuestro está siguiendo una leve pista…no es mucho pero algo se averiguará- le respondió el Informante.

-Sigan su plan de no separarse, es la mejor carta que pueden tomar- agregó Noah.

-Gracias de todas forma por el esfuerzo- dijo Kitty.

-Con tal de ayudarlos- dijo el gato tricolor – Igual tengan cuidado con los trabajos que vayan a aceptar. Están….bastante turbios por así decirle, son varios que llevan a un objetivo en específico pero hay uno en especial que no me gusta nada- agregó.

-¿Tan así?- preguntó Gato.

-Si…Es enredado de explicar, es como una especie de competencias en quién tiene más riquezas. Son varias bandas que están involucrados y no se separa en el "status"- explicó el Informante – Los robos a bancos, museos y casa de empeños han aumentado.

-Lo peor es que no sabemos con qué fin lo hacen- agregó Noah.

-Hasta nosotros estamos cautelosos en que trabajo aceptar, no queremos involucrarnos con eso, llama mucho la atención, en especial a los guardias quienes están ofreciendo recompensa por algunas banda- explicó el gato tricolor.

-¿Hace cuánto están las cosas así?- preguntó Kitty.

-Unos tres meses- contestó Noah.

-¿Qué van hacer ustedes por ahora?- preguntó Claire un tanto interesada ya que ella había escuchado algo parecido.

-Averiguar que está pasando y atento a ver si alguien requiere de nuestro servicio referido a esto, no pasará mucho tiempo a que nos busquen- le respondió el Informante.

-Cualquier cosa les estaremos avisando- dijo Noah, el resto asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo una consulta ¿Se tomará unos días libres?- preguntó Claire.

-Sí ¿Por qué?- preguntó el Informante.

-¿Les parece si organizamos una salida? Podríamos ir al lago y pasar tiempo ahí y relajarnos… ¿Qué opinan?- preguntó ella, queriendo aliviar un poco el ambiente.

-Me gusta la idea- dijo alegremente Noah y su novio asintió de acuerdo con la idea al igual que el resto.

-El lago está a unos minutos de Tres María así que no se preocupen en cuanto a la gente, no pasan muchos por ahí- explicó Claire.

-Respondiste a mi pregunta que tenía en mente- dijo el gato tricolor.

-Todo fríamente calculado- dijo Claire con una sonrisa.

Continuaron hablando otro tanto para ponerse de acuerdo con la salida de mañana entre eso contaban una que otra anécdota. Necesitaban ese momento de relajo después de toda esa presión que tenía les venía bien algo como esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto por hoy, fueron 10 hojas en word, no está mal para ser el comienzo xD como siempre al principio es algo lento pero después vendrá la acción, espero sus comentarios :D, acepto cualquier critica y todas esas cosas (tomatazos si lo quieren xD) Muchas gracias por seguirme, no saben lo feliz que me hacen (L) Un abrazote cibernetico para cada uno de ustedes \o**

**A propósito, tengo otro fic en mente, todavía voy en lo básico, eso si no tiene nada que ver con estas historias, es totalmente nueva :P Se me ocurrió limpiando la casa xD (La inspiración es troll xD)**

**Adiós \o/**


	2. Inconvenientes

**¡Hola gente!**

**Agradecida por el lindo recibimiento de este fic ¡Menos mal que les gustó! No saben cuanto he atrasado esta historia, ya saben mientras escribía este nació Intermedio así que lo tuve bien aplazado además que prácticamente hice borrón y cuenta nueva solo dejando algunos detalles y escenas D:**

**Sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece al menos que sea los que inventé :v**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 2: Inconvenientes<strong>

Como habían acordado se juntaron en la casa de Claire en la que no se quedaron mucho tiempo, solo les faltaban algunos cosas necesarias para irse, un poco de comida, un mantel para sentarse, etc.

Una vez que llegaron al lago, les alegró que estuviera vacío así tenían el lugar solo para ellos.

-¡Quiero un sobrino!- exigió Alice. El Informante miró avergonzado hacia un lado causando que los demás rieran.

-Ya empezó… - se quejó Noah -¿Me puedes hacer un favor? ¿Puedes conseguirte una vida?

-No- respondió con una sonrisa – Es más divertido fastidiarte

-No hay caso contigo- le respondió la hermana mayor. Ya se había acostumbrado con esa broma, ni le afectaba, no como la primera vez que casi mató a su cuñado porque se había atorado con un pedazo de pan.

- Pero... ¿Qué tiene? Ustedes llevaban un buen rato que se gustaban, ninguno de los dos daba el paso- se quejó

-Te recuerdo que tu hermano es mi mejor amigo y bien amenazado que me tenía- le contestó el Informante. Hasta ese momento a Kitty se le había olvidado que había conocido al hermano de ellas ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

-Oye por lo menos tengo a alguien, no como otras que se la pasan babeando- le espetó su hermana, había dado en el clavo y ella le miró haciendo un puchero.

-¿Sabes que Noah? Creo que separaron al nacer a Claire y Alice, son muy parecidas- dijo Kitty, ahora le tocaba a ella de molestar a su amiga. Noah rió encontrándole razón.

-Ja ja qué gracioso- dijo sarcásticamente Claire.

-¿Por qué tu hermano nunca está con ustedes?- preguntó Kitty, le picaba la curiosidad.

-Porque tiene un rango más alto en nuestro grupo así que se la pasa ocupado haciendo cosas, además que es el mayor- le contestó.

-¿Para qué quieres un sobrino?- preguntó Gato a Alice.

-No sé – le respondió con simpleza, esto hizo que se llevara una mano a la cara.

-Mejor anda tirarte al agua y así me dices si está tibia- le bromeó Noah, su hermana le sacó la lengua.

Gato recordó aquella apuesta, rió por lo bajo.

-Si quieres orientación pregúntale a Kitty y a Claire- propuso el gato naranja, su novia le fulminó con la mirada mientras que Claire se tapó el rostro avergonzada.

-Compré terreno literalmente…tremendo porrazo que me di, quedó más que claro que es mío- dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?- preguntó el Informante aguantándose la risa.

-Si le cuentas te condenas- le amenazó Kitty sin dejar de mirarlo, a pesar de esto él ignoró la advertencia.

-Digamos que ellas perdieron un juego y tenía una penitencia, era lanzarse al agua voluntariamente, pero Claire pisó en falso y se fue de boca al lago- explicó. Kitty lo "asesinó" con la mirada, estaba omitiendo algo, cierta parte de eso no fue nada voluntario. El grupo reía.

-Y….también empujé a Kitty- agregó recordando ese detalles, eso hizo que aumentará las risas.

-¡Cómo me perdí eso!- se quejó el Informante.

La gata negra maldecía en su fuero interno, se las iba a pagar…

-Agradece que te estabas recuperando de tu herida o sino hubieras corrido la misma suerte- se defendió como pudo Kitty.

-Eres malvado, esto es bullying- se quejó Claire.

-¿Podríamos decir que este es el "Lago Claire"?- preguntó el gato tricolor siguiendo el juego.

-Así es- le respondió Gato.

-No hay respeto…-se quejó una vez más la gata. Las risas continuaron.

Siguieron echándose bromas entre sí un buen rato, se la estaba pasando bien pero llegó el momento en que las palabras ya no eran suficientes así fue como comenzó una guerrilla amistosa con lodo, no era muy agradable que digamos pero era lo primero que pillaron. Las bolas de barro iban y venían, no se dieron ni cuenta cuando comenzaron a dispersarse y esconderse para cubrirse de los proyectiles.

Kitty se escondió detrás de una gran roca y echó un vistazo rápido, vio que Claire estaba muy aproblemada apenas podía cubrirse.

-¡Claire!- le llamó la gata. Ella la miró pero en ese instante le llegó una bola de barro en plena cara.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?!- se quejó su amiga mientras que Kitty se echó una buena risa, le hizo acordar la vez que fueron a la feria pasándole algo parecido, tendrá que buscar otra forma de cómo llamar su atención.

-¡Solo vente a mi lado!- le dijo ella.

Kitty junto lodo para formar algunos proyectiles, las lanzó apenas las tenía lista para poder darle tiempo a Claire.

-¡No se vale hacer grupos!- gritó la hermana de Noah.

-¡Entonces que sea así!- le gritó de vuelta Kitty.

-¡Se van a arrepentir!- le provocó el Informante.

-¡Si claro!- le contestó de vuelta la gata negra.

-¡Cómo quieras! ¡Así será!- gritó el gato tricolor.

A los segundos varios de estos proyectiles comenzaron a volar dirigiéndose a Claire que apenas acorría a duras penas tratando de esquivarlos. Kitty intentaba ayudarla lo máximo posible mientra se preguntaba donde diablo estaba Gato.

-¡Salta!- le gritó Kitty a su amiga.

Ella le hizo caso y saltó, quedando cerca de Kitty quien le agarró de un brazo y la atrajo a la roca.

-Gracias, aunque salió algo mal…me siento como un cerdo en el barro- dijo Claire haciéndola reir.

-Bueno para la próxima solo respondes, no te distraigas- le propuso Kitty.

-Si creo que tienes razón- dijo ella, no pudieron seguir hablando porque el "bombardeo" estaba siendo fuerte, no tenían otro remedio que responderle.

El trío se estaban acercando de a poco y se dividieron en varios puntos, las estaban acorralando. Kitty buscaba con la mirada otro lugar para protegerse, sino se movían perderían de seguro.

Finalmente encontró un gran árbol varios metros de ahí, estaba ideal, el tronco era grueso.

-Sigue lanzando lodo. Intentaré llegar a ese árbol, después te ayudo cuando este en ese lugar- le explicó Kitty rápidamente.

-¡Ok! ¡Anda!- le respondió su amiga.

Apenas la gata negra salió de ese sitio tuvo que esquivar muchas bolas de lodo, saltando de un lado a otro de forma ágil, le rozaban varias de estas, le resultaba difícil porque se enfocaron en ella, apresuró el paso mientras Claire le ayudaba lo más que podía.

Faltaban pocos metros que a simple vista le parecían eternos. Cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse para quedar detrás del árbol, repentinamente sintió que le halaron de un brazo.

Resultaba ser Gato.

-¡Me asustaste!- dijo ella una vez que la acorraló. El solo le sostuvo la mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Lo siento, debí avisarte- le respondió entre risa, ella rodó los ojos divertida -Ayudemos a Claire antes que quede enterrada bajo el lado- agregó el.

Ella asintió, cada uno se fue a un costado del árbol para poder lanzar las bolas de lodo. En una ocasión Gato tuvo buena puntería ya que le dio una en plena cara del Informante causando que Alicese mofará de él.

-¡Aprovecha Claire!- le gritó Kitty.

La gata bicolor no se la pensó dos veces para correr, aunque a los segundo después el ataque regresó, le causaba problema para esquivar no por esto evitó que llegara donde Gato y Kitty.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto?- preguntó Claire sacudiéndose un poco.

-No lo sé, pero no tiene pinta de querer detenerse- dijo Kitty.

-Se me ocurre una idea- dijo Gato.

-Te escucho- le contestó su novia.

-No sé como pero podríamos atrapar a unos de ellos y lanzarlo al lago- explicó él.

-¡¿Ya se rindieron?!- se escuchó a lo lejos interrumpiendo el plan.

-¡Eso nunca!- le gritó Claire respondiéndole con ataques.

Volvieron a prestarle atención al plan.

-Hay que buscar una forma de que se separen o distraigan- dijo Kitty –Podríamos ir al que esté más cerca de la orila.

-¿Te parece que vayas tú sin que lo noten? Es tu especialidad- le dijo traviesamente, ella le respondió de la misma forma con una sonrisa.

-Estoy presente por si acaso- dijo Claire. Ellos volvieron a enfocarse.

-Aguafiestas- le dijo Kitty y ella le respondió sacándole la lengua – Podría intentar llevar a quien sea al lago, tú me ayudas cuando puedas y Claire sigue atacando para que no intervengan- agregó la gata.

-Sí, me gusta la idea- concordó Gato.

-¿Escuchaste Claire?- preguntó Kitty.

-Si algo así ¿Solo me preocupo en hacer el trabajo sucio?- preguntó ella.

-Llorona- le bromeó la gata negra –Te dejaré un buen montón de "munición"- agregó ella mientras acumulaba barro. Gato apoyó a Claire con el ataque hasta que Kitty se desocupara con lo que estaba haciendo.

En ese rato ninguno de los dos equipos cedía, no paraban de lanzarse cosas, no había tregua.

Después de un rato Kitty terminó con lo suyo.

-Listo- les informó ella –¿Viste quién será la victima?.

-Alice, es la que está peligrosamente cerca- le contestó Gato.

-Ay pobrecita- dijo Claire a pesar de todo eran muy cercana - ¿No puede ser el Informante?.

-¿De qué lado estas?- preguntó su amiga.

-Ay ya, me callo- dijo resignada la gata bicolor.

-Te aviso cuando sea el momento adecuado- dijo Gato riendo levemente por lo anterior, su novia asintió.

Kitty observó el panorama para ver el recorrido que haría sin que la pudieran notar y ver los posibles escondites.

-¡Ahora! ¡Están recargando!- dijo Gato.

Ella desapareció del lugar rápidamente corriendo con sus cuatro patas. Por suerte los otros tres no la vieron que ella había salido del refugio ya que se alcanzó a esconder una vez que volvieron a atacar.

La gata esperó otro rato más para poder avanzar de a poco y no correr el peligro de ser pillada. La parte positiva es que Alice estaba a unos cuantos metros, estimaba un par de escondites y la tendría cerca. Lo otro que le favorecía es que ni Noah ni el Informante estaban cerca como para socorrerla contando que el lago estaba a metros de Alice. Le causó gracia porque pareciera que estuviera acechando una presa…

Se acercó dando unos pasos más, le faltaba poco. Decidió que era mejor lanzarse a ella de inmediato porque la primera opción era acercarse sigilosamente pero le daría tiempo para reaccionar sabiendo que ellos eran mucho más perceptivos de lo normal.

Ella esperó a que se agachara y así fue como se lanzó por ella sin pensarlo.

Gato al ver que Kitty se lanzó, antes de irse de ahí, tiró un par de enorme bola de barro y corrió rápidamente a ayudarla. Claire no se detuvo en ningún momento es más aumentó los proyectiles para que no fuera a ayudar a Alice.

La pareja la arrastraban hasta al lago. Kitty sujetaba las manos y Gato los pies. Obviamente Alice luchaba para poder zafarse.

-¡Tramposos!- le gritó ella.

-¡En la guerra y en el amor todo vale!- le respondió Gato. Una vez que estuvieron en la orilla en donde el agua le mojaba un poco más arriba de sus botas tomaron impulso y la enviaron directo al agua, a la parte más profunda. Ambos chocaron las manos mientras reían desde ahí.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Claire corriendo de Noah y el Informante, no alcanzaron a reaccionar ya que la atraparon en dos tiempos, la arrastraban de los pies a la vez que Claire trataba de salvarse agarrando cosas del suelo que poco le sirvieron, los otros dos lograron su cometido y la llevaron hasta e lago.

-Opino que mejor nos lancemos antes que ellos lo hagan- dijo Kitty.

-Que sea así entonces- le respondió Gato y le empujó sorpresivamente aunque antes de darse el porrazo al agua alcanzó a agarrar el brazo de Gato. Cuando emergieron, lo primero que hizo Kitty fue empujarlo.

-Menos mal que estaba de mi lado- le recalcó ella.

-Eran ellos o yo, era cosa de tiempo- le excusó Gato.

-Si claro, te voy a creer esa- dijo Kitty y con sus dos brazos lo hundió y nadó a la orilla rápidamente.

Alice estaba afuera sacudiéndose para quitarse el exceso de agua. –Estuvo divertido- dijo ella- Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué empezó la guerra.

-Tampoco, pero la idea era pasar un buen rato- le contestó Kitty.

-¡Estos se ensañaron!- se quejó Claire a unos metros de ellos.

-Aún faltan ellos…-insinuó Kitty apuntando a la pareja aun embarrada.

Gato había salido del agua cuando escucho la idea de su novia - ¡Vamos por ellos- apoyó él.

-¡Me gusta la idea!- dijo Alice corriendo tras ellos. El Informante y Noah no se percataron de las intenciones de los demás hasta que estuvieron cerca, se las arreglar para lograr el cometido.

Por fin se había tranquilizado todo el asunto, aprovecharon el sol para poder secarse sentandose en el césped.

-Definitivamente no me gusta el agua- se quejó Alice.

-A nadie, por algo somos gatos payasa- le refregó el Informante a su cuñada, ella le empujó.

-¿Les parece que después de esto comamos algo? Ya estoy sintiendo que me ruge la panza- propuso Claire.

-Me agrada la idea- concordó Noah –Supongo que nos iremos más tarde…no me quiero ir de aquí es muy agradable.

-Pensaba irnos a la anochecer, disfrutar de una leche caliente y una fogata- dijo Claire.

-¡Oh sí buena idea!- le apoyó Alice - ¡Así contamos historias raras!

Comentaron un par de cosas más antes de ir a comer. Como siempre Claire fue quién cocinó con la ayuda de los demás pidiendo lo que necesitaba.

Estiraron un mantel en el suelo y se acomodaron para disfrutar lo cocinado, mientras hablaban lo que tenía planeado el grupo del Informante después de estas pequeñas vacaciones.

* * *

><p>Más tarde decidieron descansar un rato. Es lo que hacían Gato y Kitty, ellos se subieron a un árbol y se sentaron en una firme rama. La gata tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de el con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como un suave viento soplaba. Era una tarde muy agradable.<p>

-Tú no me engañas…sé qué te pasa algo- le dijo Gato de forma repentina, esto hizo que ella abriera los ojos asombrada. Había intentado ocultar lo que la traía pensativa pero no le resultó. El habló de nuevo –Además que estás extraña desde esa pesadilla.

Suspiró, no había caso con él, disimular no le sirvió de nada.

-La verdad es que no presto atención a los sueños, pero lo vívido que fue me hace pensar que algo nos va a pasar, las cosas que se han vuelto raras…No saber qué es lo que pasa o lo que viene es lo que me tiene intranquila…- le contó Kitty era inevitable pensar en eso – En el sueño corrías peligro pero no pude ayudarte me hizo recordar lo que pasó con el perro…Si te pasa algo…

-No me pasará nada si te tengo a mi lado, tú también tendrás esa seguridad si estoy junto a ti- le aseguró Gato al verla ansiosa. La protegería a toda costa, se prometió el día en que retomaron su relación, no se arriesgaría perderla, no de nuevo, no lo aguantaría.

-Sé que no me fallaras- dijo ella – Solo quiero saber de una maldita vez el culpable. Siento que en este momento está disfrutando de nuestra incertidumbre, el solo sabe cuándo aparecerá a molestarnos…y nostros... nada…

Gato concordaba con todo esto tampoco era algo fácil de ignorar.

La miró a los ojos donde reflejaba toda esa preocupación. Ambos percibían lo mismo en los ojos del otro, era como leerse, no era necesario hablar para saber que les pasaba. Esto empezó a desarrollarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Era lo positivo de la separación que tuvieron, ahora eran más unidos que nunca y eso era su fortaleza.

-Me gustaría tener la respuestas a esas inquietudes, pero el tenernos es una ventaja para nosotros y esta demás decir que siempre estaré para ti – le dijo Gato – Quiero que intentes estar tranquila, no quiero que dejes de ser la misma de siempre.

Ella sonrió, esas palabras le ayudaron bastante.

-¿Cómo es que siempre logras decir cosas que me calman?- preguntó Kitty.

-Es mi encanto quizás- propuso Gato divertido, ella rodó los ojos.

-Fanfarrón- le contestó ella apoyándose una vez más en él. Gato rió.

-Sé que eres la ansiosa por los trabajos…pero quiero saber qué haremos después…¿Qué piensas?¿Buscamos algo o descasaremos un poco?- preguntó él.

-Para serte sincera…no tengo idea – le respondió ella.

-Veamos la posibilidades…Descansar unos días hará que la creatividad fluya…y otra nueva aventura igual…- insinuó él.

-Travieso- le espetó Kitty aunque le causo gracia las intenciones de Gato – En todo caso la creatividad de la que hablas se da en cualquier lugar- agregó ella insinuante.

-Y yo era el travieso- dijo Gato mirando de forma juguetona.

-Solo sigo la corriente- se defendió Kitty -¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Tentar tu suerte - le contestó.

-Oh que miedo- dijo con ironía la gata.

-Kitty…te gusta jugar con fuego…-insinuó Gato.

-Olvidas que la mayoría de las veces eres el que se termina quemando- ella lo provocó.

-Tú lo dijiste, la mayoría de las veces pero puede que no sea así siempre- le respondió.

Como usualmente solía pasar estos juegos terminaba en que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros de distancias casi rozándose. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que el desafío de miradas había comenzado.

-Retiro lo dicho, eres el que siempre se termina quemando- le contestó Kitty, el rió levemente.

-Eso está por verse…te confías mucho…- recalcó Gato, era una escena parecida a la vez que se conocieron cuando Kitty fue a convencerle en buscar los fríjoles mágicos.

-Te olvidas que me aprovecho de las situaciones, me ofendes... creí que me conocías- Kitty dijo juguetonamente. A estas alturas la distancia entre ellos era muy corta.

Gato se acercó para acortar esa distancia pero Kitty lo esquivó rápidamente saltando a la rama que tenía al frente, se miraban fijamente, acechándose..

El juego de la cacería había comenzado. Kitty continuó evitándolo trepando hacia otras ramas para ganar altura hacia la copa del árbol. Gato seguía sus pasos, persiguiéndole sin perder tiempo.

Se la llevaron saltando otro tanto hasta llegar a la cima, no había escapatoria y Gato sonreía triunfal. Se le abalanzó pero Kitty en ese instante saltó hacia atrás quedando en el aire. Ella estiró sus brazos para agarrar a rama que estaba bajo de ella. Se impulsó como si fuera una trapecista para poder llegar a las otras ramas inferiores y bajar rápidamente del árbol. Gato no se quedó atrás y le siguió.

Una vez que estuvo en el suelo no vio a Kitty, la buscó mirando a ambos lados.

De repente sintió un empujón en contra del árbol, ella le acorraló y le "robó" un beso de manera juguetona y escapó de ahí corriendo con su cuatro patas.

Gato sonrió ante el desafío, van dos y no permitiría una tercera. Corrió tras ella apresurando su paso. Ella no corrió en línea recta sino que zigzagueaba de vez en cuando para poder esquivar los saltos con intenciones de atraparla.

Cosas como esta fueron reparando la relación que llevaba aparte de pasarla bien entre los dos, nunca paraban.

Gato decidió ser paciente y esperar el momento indicado para atrapar a Kitty de una buena vez, no tardó en llegar esa oportunidad cuando ella saltó, estaba en el aire aun mientras que el en dos tiempos se impulsó y se abalanzó, la pilló antes que pudiera pisar el suelo. Con la fuerza que llevaba Gato hizo que rodaran varios metros. Al detenerse, por fortuna de Gato, él había quedado arriba de ella, finalmente la "acorraló".

-Te costó- le dijo agitada.

-Pero te atrapé, es lo que vale- respondió Gato de la misma manera.

Kitty no habló más y con su mano tomó la nuca del gato naranja para darle un sorpresivo y juguetón beso.

* * *

><p>-¿Y eso tienes que aguantar Claire?- dijo el Informante en tono de broma apuntando a la pareja. Que bien que el pasto era lo suficientemente alto como para cubrir las acciones de ellos aunque era obvio que se estaban besando, además vieron toda la persecución desde ahí.<p>

-Mmm no todos los días pero ya se me hace una costumbre- le respondió con simpleza la gata bicolor.

-¡Ay no seas pesado con ellos! - se quejó Alice -Pobre de mí que me tocó un cuñado tan molestoso- agregó ella llevándose una mano a la cara.

-También tengo que soportar tus tonteras así que el pobre soy yo- le respondió el Informante.

-Ya empezaron ustedes dos- dijo Noah algo desanimada. Claire negó con la cabeza divertida pero luego prestó atención a Noah, de hace rato que no tenía buena pinta.

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó ella preocupada.

-No sé en realidad...pero de un rato a otro me empieza a doler un poco el estómago - le respondió ella -Se me pasa en unos minutos.

-¿Desde hoy?- volvió a preguntarle ella.

-Hace varios días- le contestó, de inmediato el Informante le miró con mala cara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Noah como si nada.

-¿Como que "qué"? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- le preguntó de forma protectora él.

-No encontré que fuera tan grave, solo molesta un rato- le contestó ella mirándolo seriamente.

-No importa, me tienes que avisar- le dijo.

-Aww que tierno - dijo Alice mirándolos maravillada.

-No empieces- le dijo el Informante cabreado. Noah rió, parecían hermanos de tanto que peleaban.

-Mmm - dijo Claire pensativa buscando mentalmente en como podía ayudarla -¿Te parece si busco unas plantas para hacerte una infusión? Te ayudarán y te recomiendo que por hoy no comas nada pesado - le indicó la gata bicolor mientras que ella asintió agradecida.

Claire se puso en movimiento de inmediato para poder buscar esas plantas antes que se oscureciera.

-Para la otra me tienes que contar - continuó su novio.

-Eso haré- le respondió despreocupada, se acomodó para recostarse y descansar un resto, se sentía muy cansada, como no, lo últimos trabajo habían sido muy agotadores.

El Informante comenzó acariciarle la espalda.

-¡Hey tórtolos vengan para acá!- le llamó el gato tricolor.

-¡Déjalos en paz!- les defendió Alice -Se ven tiernos jugando juntos y no están molestando a nadie- agregó.

La verdad es que el solo quería molestarlos, recordando la vez que Kitty le bromeaba con Noah cuando su relación ni siquiera había empezado, era hora de saldar deudas.

* * *

><p>Ambos escucharon cuando el Informante les llamó. Gato se extrañó de esto era algo que el nunca haciaa, bueno eso era lo que pensaba él, en cambio Kitty le fulminaba a la distancia, ya se hacia una idea del por qué.<p>

Ellos se encontraban sentados en el momento que lo habían llamado, había parado de jugar, estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro, una que otra caricia y besos.

-¿Por lo menos fue divertido o no ? - preguntó Gato a ver la reacción Kitty.

-Seguro- le contestó sonriente ella, el gato naranja le beso la frente antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarla a levantarse. Caminaron hacia el grupo pero Kitty no pudo evitar saltarle encima para que él la cargara, cosa que hizo.

Le tomó un poco desprevenido pero Gato pudo sujetarle antes que cayera. Negó con la cabeza divertido, es que nunca se detenía.

Llegaron al lugar en unos minutos, notaron que Claire no estaba, la gata negra se bajó de la espalda de su novio.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella al Informante.

-Nada- le contestó con tono bromista. Kitty levantó una ceja, mientas maldecía internamente.

-Payaso- le espetó ella - ¿Dónde está Claire?- preguntó una vez más

-Ya viene, fue a buscar algo- le respondió amablemente Noah.

-Ignora a este tonto, le baja el impulso de idiotez de vez en cuando aunque eso pasa la mayoría de la veces- agregó la hermana de ella, esto le causo gracia al grupo.

-Está siendo hora que encuentres a alguien, te hace falta, tienes mucho tiempo de sobra como para molestarme- respondió él.

-¿Quieren parar? Parecen unos niños peleando cada cinco segundos- dijo Noah.

-¡El empezó!- le contestó Alcie.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú empezaste!- respondió el Informante.

-¡Llegué!- dijo Claire de la nada, luego cambio la cara a ver la situación -¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó ella a ver a Noah exhaló un tanto frustrada a la vez que Alice y el Informante peleaban visualmente.

-Por Dios no hagan rabiar a Noah si está un poco enferma- les regañó Claire, los dos pararon y se quedaron en silencio.

-Es algo de todos los días, estoy algo acostumbrada pero hoy no tengo ganas de tolerar- dijo ella.

-No te culpo- le apoyó Claire -Prepararé la medicina ¿Chicos me ayudan? Necesito una pequeña fogata- preguntó la gata bicolor a Gato y Kitty.

Ellos asintieron y juntaron unas cuantas ramas. Aprovecharon de preparar la hora del té ya que estaba oscuro para después volver a Tres María.

Claire había traído una tetera en la que dejó calentando agua y el resto preparaba algo para comer. Todos aportaban, menos Noah ya que no la dejaron. Claire prefirió que descansara, pero eso no le quitó la sensación de que se sentía inútil. Kitty le animó contándole que su amiga reaccionaba un poco exagerada en cuanto a tema de salud. Le acompañó un rato mientras le contaba otras anécdota de la reacciones de su amiga.

No tardaron en terminar con todo, gracias a los aportes que daba cada uno.

-Toma Noah- le dijo Claire ofreciéndole la taza caliente – Es suave en todo sentido, te traje un par de ramas para que te prepares en tu sitio en caso que vuelva el dolor de estómago- explicó.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- le contestó ella.

-No hay cuidado, estoy para ayudar- le dijo ella.

El resto bebían leche caliente sentados alrededor de la fogata, el Informante estaba al lado de Noah, el acariciaba la espalda de ella para que de alguna forma se sintiera mejor. En otro costado estaba Gato y Kitty en la que ella se apoyó en el costado de el. Finalmente Claire y Alice frente a ellos, formaba un circulo.

-Menos mal que no hace frio – dijo Alice.

-Si , de lo contrario nos tendríamos que haber ido- dijo Claire.

-Me alegro que no haya sido así- agregó la hermana mayor, no tenía ganas de irse, el lugar era agradable.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el Informante.

-Mejor- le respondió ella, no le tomaba mucha importancia, sentía que era algo leve, pero hacerle entender eso a el…uf.

- Lamento cambiar el tema… pero ¿Cuál será sus planes? – preguntó Gato.

-Quedarnos unos días en Tres Maria y confirmar que no nos están siguiendo ya saben por el trabajo turbio que anda rondando. Con esa especie de truculencia hay que tener cuidado. Además esperamos la confirmación de una información a ver que nos cuentan- le respondió el Informante -¿Por qué preguntas?.

-Simple curiosidad- contestó Gato.

-¿Y ustedes tienen algo planeado por hacer?- preguntó Alice.

-Por ahora no tenemos nada pensado- le respondió el gato naranja.

-Solo tengan cuidado- agregó Noah.

-Lo tendremos- dijo Kitty.

-No hablemos de eso- dijo Claire – No nos amarguemos el rato, mejor cuentan alguna historia.

-¿Te refieres algún chascarro de Alice?- preguntó el Informante.

-¡No seas pesado!- le espetó ella.

-Pero si pasó algo gracioso, hay que contarlo ¿o no?- le contestó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Claire curiosa al igual que el resto.

-¡Traidora!- le acusó Alice a Claire, pero la ignoró.

-Lo que pasa es que estábamos siguiendo a alguien como siempre, nos dividimos en varios grupos. Todos cumpliendo su labor tranquilamente- contó el Informante –Hubo un persecución, tuvimos que movernos rápidamente pero cierta cuñada que tengo calculó un pelín mal, no sé como pero cayó en un puesto de tomates.

-¡Maldito!- se quejó Alice mientras el grupo se reía.

-Estuvo oliendo a tomate por una semana- agregó Noah. Su hermana hizo puchero.

Inesperadamente sintieron una especie de disparo y a los segundos se esparció un espeso humo, tomando a todos por sorpresa y dividió al grupo. Gato y Kitty por suerte quedaron cerca, ellos de inmediato sacaron sus armas, intentaron buscar al resto del grupo pero fue imposible gracias al humo, que por cierto les hizo toser.

De repente un lazo salió de la nada y amarró la mano de Kitty halándola bruscamente haciendo que cayera al suelo y la arrastrara. Gato reaccionó rápidamente cortando la cuerda y la ayudó a levantarse. Corrieron para alejarse del lugar donde pudieran ver mejor.

No hubo tiempo ya que le atacaron otra vez, un grupo mediano de humanos vestidos de negro, algunos tenían espadas y otra unas cuerdas especiales que agitaban en el aire.

Comenzó la pelea, la pareja se dividió, cada uno se encargó de unos cuantos de ellos, Gato luchaba con su espada hábilmente con la dificultad de esquivar las cuerdas, saltando de un lado al otro. Por parte de Kitty logró que dos de ellos se enredaran quien saltó a la cabeza de unos de ellos. Ella iba a saltar hacia Gato para hacer una maniobra juntos, pero el enemigo se adelantó lanzando otra bomba de humo, dejándolo desorientados y separados.

Gato pudo desarmar a los espadachines por desgracia no les ayudó mucho por la visibilidad era casi nula y no vio que una cuerda iba hacia el.

-¡No insistas en luchar!- ordenó una voz desconocida.

-¡Di que demonios quieres!- exigió Gato quien no tuvo respuesta.

Por otro lado Kitty logró deshacerse algunos de ellos pero poco pudo hacer, seguían viniendo más enemigo y la perseguían, estando separada de Gato no había mucho que hacer, intentó buscar con la mirada a Claire para mandarla a que se escapara si es que podía... que lo hicieran...ojalas que no la hayan atrapado.

No la vio, pero encontró a Noah varios metros de ella quien venía escapando ágilmente de uno de los atacantes. Justo se miraron.

Sin pensarlo le hizo una seña para que escaparan. Preferiría que ellos y su amiga se fueran, no sabían las intenciones de estos tipos y si descubrían al grupo del Informante correría riesgo su "tribu".

Noah asintió imperceptiblemente muy a su pesar.

Distraería un poco para darle tiempo a Noah. Kitty saltó hacia atrás y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se abalanzó a unos de los enemigos empujándolo al suelo, corrió otro tanto, en esta oportunidad una cuerda le alcanzó uno de sus pies. Ella de un movimiento rápido la cortó pero no le dio tiempo para levantarse y seguir huyendo ya que varios de ellos se abalanzaron, siendo más brusco esta vez, le amarraron ambas manos y le vendaron los ojos, luego se la llevaron de ahí.

* * *

><p>Claire estaba asustada, tenía a Noah a su lado semi inconsciente quien no se sentía nada de bien. La encontró hace poco, estaba aturdida después que le llegara una bomba de humo directamente.<p>

Lo malo es que no veía a nadie más, no tenía idea donde estaba el resto.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento es llevar a Noah a un lugar más seguro, a rastras claro está, divisó un montón de rocas grandes y se escondieron detrás de esto.

-Noah, dime que te duele- le exigió ella preocupada.

-La cabeza me da vuelta…- respondió ella con voz rasposa –Me siento muy desorientada y el estómago lo tengo revuelto- agregó.

-Trata de calmarte y respira profundamente, ya no estamos a la alcance del humo, supongo que eso te ayudará, veré si puedo encontrar alguien de nuestro equipo- dijo Claire.

-Ahora escucho los silbidos de Alice…debe estar cerca, hacia tu izquierda, anda…No puedo responderle- dijo la gata.

Claire ni siquiera escuchó ese silbido, asumió que era la manera en que se comunicaban entre ellos cuando estaban en acción o algo por el estilo. Le hizo caso, caminó hacia su izquierda varios pasos, efectivamente a varios metros de ahí se encontró con Alice.

-¿Has visto a mi hermana?- preguntó muy preocupada su amiga.

-Tranquila, está conmigo, no se siente muy bien pero estamos a salvo ¿Sabes algo del resto?- preguntó Claire.

-Del Informante solamente, pero le llamo y vendrá- le respondió.

Claire exhaló preocupada esperaba a que Gato y Kitty se encontraran bien…y en el mejor de los casos que estuvieran juntos.

-Sígueme- dijo la gata bicolor.

Llegaron donde Noah, de inmediato Alice comenzó a llamar al Informante.

-Claire… – le llamó Noah

-Dime- le dijo ella.

-Me encontré con Kitty, por desgracia no pude ayudarle porque ella me pidió que escapáramos…-le contó ella –Hizo tiempo para zafarme de esos tipos.

Hoy le daría un ataque de nervios eso si era seguro.

-Entonces si podemos nos vamos, si escapan nos encontraremos en la casa de Claire, de lo contrario pediremos ayuda a nuestro grupo para buscarlos- dijo Alice decidida.

En ese momento llegó El Informante con un caballo robado, ni siquiera hablaron. Ayudaron a Noah a subir y una vez que estuvieron todos arriba, se fueron.

* * *

><p>Lo siguiente que sintió Kitty fue que la lanzaron a una especie de carreta, es lo que supuso ella al golpearse toscamente con el piso de madera.<p>

-¿Kitty?- preguntó Gato probando suerte, estaba en la misma condiciones que ella.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la gata preocupada.

-Estoy bien ¿Y tú?- le contestó

-Bien, un poco irritada con todo este cuento del ataque- dijo molesta, se sentía vulnerable y Gato lo sabía.

-Ya veremos cómo solucionar esto, un poco de paciencia señorina Patitas Suaves- dijo cariñosamente él. Ella rió levemente, Gato la conocía tan bien…

-Supongo que estamos solo ¿o no?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, probé suerte llamando al resto, nadie me contestó, tan solo me quedabas tú- le explicó el gato naranja –Creo que el grupo estará bien.

-Alcancé a ver a Noah, le dije que se fueran, tu entenderás…-dijo Kitty.

-Sí, fue buena idea eso- concordó el – Además estando juntos nada nos pasará.

-Si es cierto, esto pudo ser peor- concordó la gata- Aunque estando a ciegas y atada…Ni cuando era novata me atraparon de esta manera- agregó.

-Quizás te están pesando los años…- bromeó Gato. Lo "miró" de forma asesina.

-Habló el burro hablando de orejas- le respondió -¿Cuál es tu excusa? – desafió ella.

-Tropecé – contestó simplemente.

-Querrás decir que te empujaron, desarmaron y que quedaste indefenso- atacó ella.

-Eso no, fue un fallo de cálculos – siguió excusándose.

-Un fallo de reflejos mejor dicho, ves Gato tienes que jubilar- bromeó Kitty.

-Ja ja qué gracioso – dijo irónicamente.

-Tu empezaste…te lo recuerdo si quieres- dijo ella triunfal.

En ese momento la carreta comenzó a andar rápidamente esto hizo que perdieran el equilibrio y que prácticamente rodaran por el piso.

-¡Demonios!¡Mínimo un poco de cuidado!- se quejó Kitty - ¡Apenas le pongamos las manos encima! ¡Ya verán!- agregó ella.

-Te apoyo…pero te agradecería que sacaras tu codo de mi estómago por favor – le pidió a duras penas.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Kitty quitándose de encima con algo de dificultad.

-No hay cuidado, no fue tu culpa- le dijo amable Gato – Me pregunto…¿Qué querrán? Tanta prisa y anonimato no me gusta.

-Nada bueno – Dijo Kitty.

Se quedaron en silencio ya que escucharon voces que provenían del chófer, querían ver si podían captar alguna información…la cual no obtuvieron. Decidieron quedarse en silencio por precaución.

Varios minutos pasaron para que finalmente la carreta se detuviera. Abrieron la puerta, sacaron a Gato y Kitty rápidamente, incluso cuando iban caminando le apresuraban el paso.

Escucharon el abrir de una puerta, entraron en ella y de inmediato le quitaron las vendas.

Lo primero que vieron era una persona regordete sentada en una silla aparentemente lujosa con un gran escritorio frente a él, a su lado se encontraba un gato de raza siamés.

-¿Le desatamos la manos? – preguntó una voz detrás de la pareja.

-Si Joey, adelante – le respondió el humano –No son prisionero, al menos que hagan algo alocado – agregó seriamente. La pareja le miraron con recelo.

Joey era un gato angora de manchas doradas en un pelaje blanco, sus ojos combinaba a la perfección con esas manchas, eran ámbares, ellos notaron que tenía un acento inglés.

Ya con las manos libres al llevar mucho tiempo las manos atadas las tenían adormecidas así que se la sobaron para que volviera la circulación. Gato y Kitty miraban desconfiados a su alrededor además que querían saber qué demonios querían, tanto suspenso les estaba colmando la paciencia.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes de nosotros?- preguntó Kitty toscamente.

-Ofrecerles un trabajo- respondió el humano de forma tranquila.

-¿Estas son las formas de ofrecerla? - preguntó Gato irónicamente.

-No había otra opción, se negarían –contestó el siamés.

Eso le aclaró a los dos que lo que le habían contado el Informante podría tener algo que ver con ellos, tiempos malos cosas malas.

-No estamos interesados de todas formas – le respondió Gato.

-Mmm – dijo pensativo y relajado – Lamento decirle que no tienen muchas opciones. Esto nos urge y aunque quieran o no tendrán que aceptarlo. Es eso o los entregamos a los guardias de San Ricardo – dijo tajantemente.

Esto les tomó por sorpresa, fue un golpe inesperado ¿Cómo sabían ellos sobre ese pueblo?

Se miraron consternados aunque no quisieran reconocerlo ni aceptarlo…no había mucha alternativa. Les habían rastreado, lo volverían hacer si dijeran que no… si es que ellos se zafaban de esa, si consideraban luchar la desventaja era notable.

-Aunque sea explíquenos que está pasando, si están buscando gente de esta forma tiene que haber una razón – dijo Kitty molesta, agradecería saber un poco más del tema aunque de igual odiaba hacer trabajos forzados…

El humano les miró seriamente –Han estado pasando ciertos hechos que ya están siendo algo …molestosos por decirlo menos…En estos meses hemos sufrido muchos robos a museos, tiendas de antigüedades, en fin cosas valiosas…ya saben mientras más antiguas más cara…No es para nada normal estos robos con tanta frecuencia. Pensamos que hay algo detrás de esto, necesitamos que averigüen que se está tramando y quienes…-le explicó

-Nuestros negocios se están viniendo abajo…sea lo que sea que se está cociendo necesitamos parar esto – agregó el gato siamés.

-¿Hay algún punto de partida?- preguntó Gato no muy convencido, por lo visto sería un trabajo muy extenso.

-Mañana tendremos toda la información necesaria, Joey los visitará con todos los detalles al día. Lo que nos interesaba hoy era esto- dijo el siamés apuntando a la "reunión".

-Ahora les iremos a dejar a Tres María – agregó el humano.

Era de esperarse lo cortante y fría que fue la conversación, la desconfianza literalmente estaba en el aire.

-¿Nos pueden decir sus nombre? No creo que sea necesario presentarnos, si nos encontraron es que tienen bastante claro quiénes somos…- dijo Gato como quien no quiere la cosa

-Soy Leon – se presentó el gato siamés – Él es John – dijo apuntando al humano. Ambos gatos asintieron conformes, por lo menos "algo" sabían.

-Es hora de irnos, ya pueden llevárselos – ordenó John notándose la prisa que tenía.

En esta oportunidad fueron más "amables" contando que les estaba acompañando Joey. Caminaron hacia la carreta en silencio, una vez que llegaron se subieron, el gato de mancha doradas les miró.

-Nos veremos en la taberna de gatos del pueblo – le dijo.

-¿A qué hora? – preguntó Kitty.

-Al atardecer, siempre tardan con los informes…así no esperan tanto – le aseguró- Nos vemos.

Gato y Kitty se despidieron con un gesto. Por fin quedaron solos.

-Tenemos que tener ojo con esto – dijo susurrando la gata – No me agrada nada – agregó.

-Tampoco a mi…necesitamos advertirle al Informante y que investiguen sobre ellos – dijo de la misma forma Gato.

-Ok… Ojalas podamos librarnos de esto… - dijo la gata – Se nota que son muy influyentes, esto complica las cosas…

Gato le tomó las dos mano e hizo contacto visual con ella – Ya veras como solucionaremos esto – dijo seguro, ella sonrió y le abrazo.

Aún así no la dejará tranquila, si algo salía mal o fallaban con lo que pedía, no creía que les dejaran libre como si nada hubiera pasado…les entregaría de seguro a San Ricardo…sumando que aún no tenían ninguna pista sobre el que boicoteó su relación…

Las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor…

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo largo , ya ven como de a poco se va formando la historia :P después verán como todo se entrelaza.<strong>

**SEBAS GG: ¡Qué halago! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustados mis historias :P En cuanto a tu pregunta, por ahora no tengo pensado incluir personajes de Shrek.**

**ALE2000: Como me alegran tus reviews ^^ trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible :D A propósito ¡Sigue así con tu historia que va por buen camino! ¡Mucha suerte!**

**Aprovecho de agradecer también a los lectores anónimos, de paso lean la historia de ALE2000 ¡Les gustará! Saludos a todos :)**


	3. El robo

**Hola a todos, ahora si que tarde bastante xD**

**Sin más les dejo el capitulo, que lo disfruten :D**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen D:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3: El robo.<span>**

Llegaron a la entrada de Tres María, sin darse cuenta ya era de madrugada lo notaron porque en el pueblo había poca gente deambulando.

Les dejaron libres y antes de que se marcharan les entregaron por fin sus armas. Gato esperó a que la carreta se fuera solo para asegurarse que no les siguieran a casa de Claire.

Miró a Kitty, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo con cara de disgusto.

No le gustaba verla así…No la culpaba, había muchas cosas en juego partiendo por su futuro, el exponerse a este trabajo que nadie quería aceptar es porque debe haber razones fuertes, es como si solo estuvieran viendo la punta del iceberg, lo que estaba bajo el agua es lo que no se han enterado nada aun ...

El trataba de tomárselo con tranquilidad y no demostrarle la preocupación.

-Vamos donde Claire, debe estar con los nervios de puntas, no la hagamos esperar más tiempo- le dijo Gato con calma. Ella le miró.

-Si tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos- contestó Kitty.

-A qué te gano ¿Carrera? – provocó juguetonamente, ella le miró de las misma forma, sonriendo. Kitty se acercó para abrazarlo, pasó su rostro bajo su cuello acariciándole tiernamente.

-Aunque no lo creas, no estoy de ánimo para ganarte en una carrera - dijo ella con su pizca de maldad – Agradezco la intención.

-¿Ganarme? Si claro – le contestó, ella rió puesto que había picado el anzuelo.

-La verdad es que estoy algo cansada, pasaron muchas cosas hoy – respondió Kitty esta vez habló en serio.

-Si es verdad- dijo Gato y le tomó de la mano – Vayámonos de aquí – La gata asintió.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Claire, si bien era un tramo corto se le hizo eterno, les vino ese bajón de cansancio y hambre después de tanta acción, lo único que querían era llegar, comer y dormir.<p>

Kitty fue quien tocó la puerta recibiendo respuesta a los segundos. Claire al abrir la puerta y al verlos se les abalanzó sin pensarlo.

-¡Menos mal que están bien! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes! – dijo ella.

-Nosotros igual lo estábamos…¿Están todo bien? – preguntó Gato.

Claire los soltó de su fuerte abrazo.

-Noah un poco mal de salud, está descansando en la consulta pero estamos bien – le contó ella mientras entraban a la casa y se dirigían a la sala de estar donde estaba el resto.

-¿Cómo escaparon?- preguntó Kitty.

-Siéntese, les traeré algo mientras les explican – dijo su amiga yéndose a la cocina.

-Cuento corto, Claire, Noah y Alice estaban juntas después me llamaron , me robé un caballo y escapamos – le explicó el Informante - Noah le contó a Claire que te había visto…y que nos fuéramos…

-Me parecía lo mejor que ustedes se fueran, aunque esos bandidos estaban más interesado en nosotros... Más que nada era prevenir a que descubrieran su grupo.

-Gracias – dijo el Informante.

-No te preocupes – contestó ella.

-¿Después que pasó?- preguntó Gato.

-Pues… el caballo iba a ser muy notorio así que nos bajamos en la entrada del pueblo. Alice se fue a avisar a nuestro grupo sobre esto. Noah se me desvaneció y la trajimos a la consulta de Claire.

Hablando de su amiga, ella había traído una bandeja con unas taza de leche caliente, en donde todos sacaron una. Ella se sentó.

-Lo bueno es que no tiene nada grave, creo que está un pelín debilucha – dijo ella -¿Cuál es su historia?

-No son buenas noticias…-dijo Gato.

-Aunque no lo crean todo este lío fue para contratarnos – agregó Kitty. Los dos le miraron extrañados.

-¿En serio? – preguntó el Informante.

-No solo eso, nos obligaron a tomar el trabajo, si no aceptábamos nos enviarían a la cárcel de San Ricardo- agregó el gato naranja.

-La guinda de la torta es que se trata de investigar los robos que están ocurriendo últimamente, lo "turbio" – dijo Kitty cabreada.

-Mierda…- se quejó el gato tricolor – Deben estar muy urgidos como para tomar esas decisiones.

-¿Y ahora que tienen que hacer? – preguntó Claire consternada.

-Mañana recién recibiremos las instrucciones- dijo el gato naranja.

-Mmmm- dijo pensativo el Informante – Miren buscaré información sobre eso para poder ayudarles y salir pronto de esta. Nosotros estamos por iniciar un trabajo parecido, solo que tenemos que rastrear y prevenir nuevos robos, a ver si con eso nos damos una idea de qué trata – dijo él -¿Cómo se llama su jefe?

-Son dos, un gato siamés llamado Leon y un humano llamado John – respondió Kitty.

-No son los mismos jefes que los nuestros…- dijo el gato bicolor, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo – Bueno esperemos a que tenga noticia y se las haré saber ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, gracias por ayudarnos – dijo Gato.

-Ni lo nombres, ni siquiera le he podido ayudar mucho con su tema pendiente, mínimo que le ayude con este – dijo él sin tomarle mucha importancia.

El Informante y el resto de su grupo se volvieron muy cercanos a ellos a pesar de que se juntaban pocas veces gracias al estilo de trabajo que tenían pero Gato y Kitty demostraron que podían confiar en ellos por las acciones del pasado. En fin se volvieron muy amigos y podían contar con ellos aunque eso fuera que el Informante les se apareciera de la nada y darles un buen susto…

Kitty se apoyó en el hombro de su novio, cansada -¿Cuándo empiezan a trabajar?

-Se suponía que pasado mañana, con lo que pasó ahora no tengo idea – le respondió un tanto agobiado.

-Qué mal – dijo Claire disgustada -¿Y si fue mi culpa? Di la idea de ir ahí… - preguntó ella sintiéndose mal.

-¡No digas tontería Claire! Lo seguro es que llevaban tiempo siguiéndonos y esperaron el momento indicado, pudo haber sido en cualquier instante - le regañó Kitty – Nos dejaron claro que sabía suficiente de nosotros como para amenazarnos.

-Si tienes razón – dijo ella más tranquila.

-Ridícula – le reprendió Kitty. ¿Cómo se le ocurría echarse la culpa de eso si no tenía nada que ver?

-¡Ya entendí!- le contestó ella.

-Contando que tu única intención era que descansáramos y pasar un buen rato – agregó Gato.

-¡Que ya entendí!- contestó una vez más Claire.

-Pobre, no la ataquen –le defendió el Informante causándole gracia la situación.

-Te lo agradezco – dijo la gata bicolor.

Gato y Kitty no se habían percatado que se habían terminado sus tazas, se la tomaron inconscientemente mientras hablaban, más el hambre… Claire notó esto y le trajo más leche, no dándole la oportunidad a ninguno de los dos a que se movieran.

-Claire agradezco tu hospitalidad…pero nosotros pudimos haber hecho eso…- dijo Kitty, no quería que su amiga pareciera una sirvienta.

-¡Lo sé! Pero fue un día duro, ustedes luchan y yo no, quiero aportar en algo – le contestó ella felizmente.

Eso era un punto que no quiso discutir, así que dejó el tema ahí y el grupo comenzó a charlar otro rato para distraerse de los últimos sucesos nada agradable.

* * *

><p>-¡Que ya me siento mejor!- insistió Noah desde su cama, mientras Claire le traía la medicina junto con Kitty quién decidió acompañarla. El resto se encontraba en la sala de estar.<p>

-Creo que estás exagerando Claire… tiene buena cara, está mejor que ayer – opinó la gata negra.

-¿Y que se desmaye de nuevo? Solo quiero descartar una cosa, imagínate que ande por ahí saltando y se sienta mal y no esté cerca de mi consulta ¿Ah?- propuso su amiga.

-Eso es un punto – contestó ella. Lamentando no poder ayudar de los sobrecuidado que le estaba haciendo su amiga. Noah suspiró frustrada, lo peor es que tenía razón, nunca se había sentido así.

-Entonces…¿Hasta cuándo estaré con reposo? ¿Puedo estar en pie pero cerca de ti? No me gusta estar quieta mucho tiempo – le pidió.

-El reposo será por este día y mañana serás libre. En cuanto a lo otro, está bien, puedes levantarte pero por favor si te sientes mal me debes avisar- le respondió la gata bicolor.

-Gracias – le dijo ella, ahora se dirigió a Kitty –Me contaron lo que pasó ayer ¿Qué van a hacer?

-No tenemos muchas opciones que digamos, tuvimos que aceptar el trabajo ¿No te contaron todo? – preguntó Kitty curiosa.

-Emm "cierto" personaje no me quiso contar todos los detalles para que no me preocupara – respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blancos, obra del Informante… - la verdad es que está exagerando, más me asusta no saber de ustedes. Además que siento que les debo una, ayer dejaste que nos fuéramos y ustedes corrieron todos los riesgos. Necesito ayudarle de alguna forma.

-Ya lo están haciendo, estas investigando qué pasa. Ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo ¿o no?- dijo Kitty, Noah asintió – Ves, no nos debe nadas – dijo ella amable y agregó irónicamente – Hoy a la tarde tendremos una reunión con el "informe del día", muy tedioso…mejor ir al punto de la cuestión...

Esto le causó gracia a las dos.

-Te ves más animada que ayer por lo menos – destacó Claire.

-Es lo que toca...hay que tomármelo de esta manera – dijo la gata negra.

-Creo que te fue bien anoche – dijo su amiga en tono de broma y picardía a la vez, a Kitty le pilló con la guardia baja, no pensó que le lanzaría ese tipo de broma delante de Noah, por esa razón le dio un zarpazo en la nuca. Noah se partió de la risa.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué siempre me maltratas?! – se quejó la golpeada.

-¡Porque te lo buscas!- le respondió ella. En ese instante entró Gato y el Informante.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó el gato tricolor viendo la escena que se había montado.

-Nada – respondió Noah entre risa.

-Mentirosa – le dijo su novio entre cerrando los ojos, era su forma de quejarse.

-No es que quiera irme pero…Kitty será mejor que nos vayamos a la taberna antes que se nos haga más tarde- dijo Gato.

Si bien todavía no era el atardecer querían estar varias horas antes para que no le rastrearan el lugar donde se estaban quedando.

-Es cierto, es mejor que nos vayamos- concordó ella.

-Nosotros estaremos aquí mientras esperamos las noticias de Alice- le dijo el gato tricolor.

-Ok, que les vaya bien – les deseo Gato y junto a Kitty se despidieron con la mano.

-A ustedes igual – dijo Noah.

* * *

><p>Un vez que estuvieron afuera, caminaron hacia su destino con toda tranquilidad, eran como las 16:00 horas, había gente en las calles, hoy había venta de sus cultivos.<p>

-¿Tú crees que ya sepan que estamos donde Claire? – preguntó Kitty.

-En un momento lo pensé…si fuera así creo que no hubieran tenido problemas en derrumbar la puerta y sacarnos de ahí- le contestó.

-Tienes razón… además no creo que quieran que los reconozcan aquí si andan en esos negocios ocultos y turbios – concordó la gata. Le mosqueaba un poco el asunto, lo que menos quería es que su amiga estuviera involucrada en esto.

Gato le tomó la mano e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos tomándole de la barbilla.

-Kitty…tienes que prometerme algo…- dijo Gato seriamente. Ella lo miró y aunque no le gustaba ese tono de voz...asintió – Sabemos lo arriesgado que puede llegar a ser esto. Si las cosas se pones fea…y tienes la oportunidad de escapar cuando te lo pida ¿Lo harás? – preguntó Gato mirándola…ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Y dejarte atrás? Ni en broma ¡No podría! – le contesto inmediatamente Kitty. El ignoró esto.

-No quiero que te pase nada malo. Cuando estuve en Far Far Away… me pasaron un par de cosa algo parecido a esto, no tan peligroso eso si, lo que aprendí es que meterse con este tipo de gente trae varios problemas…es como si se pasaran los datos y no hay forma de salir, te acosan, te buscan… tal como a nosotros. Esto es desconocido…quiero que salgas a salvo si llegara el caso- le explicó a Kitty, ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, no quería hacer una promesa que de seguro no cumpliría, jamás le haría algo así y lo más importante, no quería _perderlo_. Ella sabía lo que se refería…en caso que las cosas salieran mal irían a la cárcel de San Ricardo.

-¿Lo harías por mí?- le preguntó una vez más Gato, ella volvió a mirarlo.

-…Está bien…- respondió la gata dudosa – Lo prometo.

-Me alegro que sea así- dijo el ahora más calmado con la respuesta que le dio – Vamos, cambia esa cara- dijo su novio al verla.

-Me pediste algo muy difícil…como quieres que no tenga mala cara – le contestó Kitty alzando la ceja.

-Quizás ni siquiera tengas que cumplir esa promesa – le animó.

-Claro…quizás…esa es la cuestión – respondió ella, había aceptado el maldito trabajo pero no contó que Gato le saliera con esta.

-Solo es para prevenir- dijo Gato no tomándole tanta importancia y agregó para cambiar el tema - ¿Te parece que esperemos en ese árbol?

-Sí, me parece bien – le respondió ella.

Pasaban la horas, mientras mataba el tiempo discutían algunas teoría por donde iba el asunto.

De pronto su conversación fue interrumpida por unos gritos a varios metros de ahí, la gente corría de una humadera que se había provocado en unas de las casas.

Bajaron del árbol y se dirigieron hasta el lugar, vieron como un grupo de ladrones escapaban a caballo, se llevaron una especie de saco, de seguro era el motín, al mismo tiempo tiraban unas bombas de humos para distraer a los guardias, poco pudieron hacer, iban preparados.

Kitty divisó una conocida figura en el techo en ese instante.

-Será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí, está el grupo de los chicos, mira allá va Alice- le indicó susurrándole, y así fue Gato la vio, iban rastreando a los ladrones.

-Vayámonos de aquí- dijo él y ambos se adentraron a unos pasajes.

-De seguro esto no le agradará en lo más mínimo a los…jefes- dijo Kitty no gustándole la idea de llamarlos así.

-Bueno…no sabemos "nada" – propuso Gato – No vamos a vender al grupo del Informante.

-Claro que no…qué raro…estos días el pueblo estaba tranquilo, de la noche a la mañana comenzaron a armar este lío- dijo pensativa Kitty ya que en esa mañana su amiga le había contado que ya ha habido un par de robos el día anterior en diferentes horas.

-Supongo que Joey traerá esa información - dijo Gato, por desgracia ellos sabían más de este tema.

Ambos llegaron a la cantina de gatos pero decidieron quedarse afuera a esperar a Joey quien no tardo en dejarse caer, lucía muy agitado.

-Disculpe la tardanza- dijo el amablemente – Recientemente hubo un robo que no dejó muy contentos a los jefes…- explico el gato de colores dorados – Lo bueno es que ya tenemos un punto de partida, en una tienda de empeño hay un collar muy preciado, de seguro es el siguiente objetivo.

Gato y Kitty se miraron, comprendiendo en ese momento que el robo que habían visto era el que estaba hablando Joey.

-¿Cuál es el punto entonces?- preguntó la gata no tomándole mucho peso al asunto, esto sorprendió a Joey por su manera de reaccionar.

-Miren, entiendo que sigan molesto por esto, porque fue impuesto por los jefes y créanme que les comprendo – dijo el gato dorado de forma tranquila.

-No, no creo que entiendas, tenemos mucho en juego – dijo Gato, entre que le rastrearan, la amenaza, involucrarse en este tipo de cosa y contando que está la posibilidad que quien les separo pueda aprovechar su situación…no tenían ni idea….Joey miró hacia un lado.

-También pienso que no fue la manera de pedirles esto, no pido que confíen en mí. Solo soy un trabajador más en esto – explicó mostrando sinceridad pero la pareja aún le miraba con recelo.

-¿No creen que será mejor terminar esto pronto y así pueden seguir su camino?- preguntó Joey.

Si era cierto, mientras antes mejor, si seguían en esa posición lo único que hacían era atrasarse, la pareja se miró, ambos de acuerdo con la tregua, más con Joey que con los jefes claro.

-Está bien- fue Gato quién habló.

-Me parece bien- dijo un poco más alegre –Les explicaré en pocas palabra el informe, ahora en Tres María está sufriendo una oleada de robos, nosotros intentaremos evitar estos asalto, como somos tres nos enfocaremos en los objeto con mayor valor y rareza. El objeto que protegeremos será un collar de zafiro que se encuentra en una tienda de empeño. También queremos ver si podemos atrapar a algún asaltante, solo si es posible.

-¿Esto será cuándo?- preguntó Kitty.

-Hoy y ahora, con el robo que hubo recién tendremos que adelantar estos planes- contestó Joey – Antes que me olvide también tenemos una pista que debemos seguir mañana al mediodía.

Esto le sorprendió a los dos más que nada por la cantidad de trabajo en tan poco tiempo.

-Nos aseguraremos que esta pista nos dé respuesta pero no podemos ser exquisitos en este punto- agrego el gato dorado – Siguiente punto, el trabajo de hoy…

-¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Tienes algún detalle de esta tienda?- preguntó Gato.

-Se supone que la seguridad es alta pero sabemos que no será así, nosotros pasaremos a ser refuerzo vigilando distintos puntos del lugar, aquí tengo un plano – dijo Joey abriendo la hoja en el suelo –Tiene dos sectores, una es esta, la entrada principal – dijo el apuntando el dibujo –Acá se encuentras las cosas valiosas pero comunes, tiene un punto débil ya que pueden entrar por la ventana que se encuentra en el techo, esta parte la cubriré yo – indicó Joey –En cuanto al segundo sector es la parte trasera de la tienda, aquí se encuentran las cosas de mayor valor y la más raras, solo clientes con ciertos requisitos pueden entrar. El punto débil es que tiene una puerta escondida que fácilmente pueden abrir con algún material, esta puerta da al callejón, los trabajadores solamente la conocen pero si estos ladrones investigaron….lo sabrán – explicó el gato dorado – Gato tú te encargaras de esa zona.

-¿Cuál será mi parte? – preguntó Kitty, estaban impresionado por lo preparado que estaba este plan y con tan poco tiempo de elaboración, ahí supieron que Joey se atrasó por esa razón.

-Estarás en el sector de Gato, vigilando este collar en un escondite que te mostraré allá- le respondió - ¿Alguna pregunta? – consultó el, los dos negaron. Estaban listos, no se dijo más y se fueron de ahí.

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban en sus posiciones tan solo esperaban a que los ladrones atacaran en cualquier instante.<p>

Gato se concentraba en escuchar algún ruido que acusara la posición de los ladrones, ellos tenían estas dos entradas y debía estar atento. El lugar estaba en silencio y el suspense no ayudaba mucho…

Se sintió unos ruidos, eran pasos que provenían desde el techo y de forma repentina quebraron unos vidrios, era la zona de Joey.

-Estén atentos- susurró el gato dorado.

Luego de esto vieron como los ladrones bajaron por una cuerda, eran tres.

Al instante Joey lanzó un cuchillo para cortar la cuerda, esto hizo que cayeran dándose un buen porrazo, se levantaron velozmente algo adoloridos. Sacaron sus espadas dispuesto a atacar a Joey. Gato no perdió tiempo y le fue a ayudar, el saltó hacia la cabeza de uno de ellos para derribarlo, este ladrón cayó en una mesa quedando semi inconsciente, los otros dos atacaron.

Ambos gatos se defendieron a pesar que podían derrotarlos, ellos daban una buena pelea para que no fuera así.

La situación se complicó al ver que cayeron dos sogas más, en estas bajaron tres sujetos más.

Joey rápidamente desarmó a su enemigo, lo empujó dándole una patada en su estómago quien no alcanzó a sujetarse de nada pasando a llevar a sus compañeros.

Kitty por su parte se mantenía escondida, por desgracia tenía que seguir el plan en quedarse ahí, por mucho que se pusieran feas las cosas y que quisiera ayudar no podía moverse. Pero no contaron que vendrían tantos.

Sorpresivamente la puerta oculta que estaba vigilando Gato fue derribada con una pequeña explosión, rompiendo varios stand y dejando el lugar con mucho humo. La gata con suerte logró ver entre el humo a los tres nuevos ladrones que ingresaron quienes fueron directo a la zona donde se encontraba ella, era obvio que su objetivo era el collar.

Ella esperó a que se aceran un poco más para arrojar una bolitas de acero que había sacado con cuidado, eran unas reliquias.

En el momento que el primero pisó unas de estas y comenzara a tambalearse. Kitty se lanzó para atravesarse en su camino y tropezó dándose un fuerte golpe. Ella se puso de pie, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y esquivar las cuchillas que le había lanzado el último en caer. Una de esta le rozó el brazo haciéndole una pequeña herida.

Se aguantó, tampoco esperó a que se levantaran y sacaran sus espadas para atacarla. Ella saltó hacia atrás para esquivar su ataque, se impulsó para subirse a un mueble y quedar fuera de alcance. Kitty tenía un plan en mente, para eso saltó hacia el frente.

Pero el ladrón fue rápido...cuando ella aún estaba en el aire le agarró de una mano.

-A ver si sales de esta y de paso aprendes a no entrometerte- le espetó el ladrón.

-Yo que tú no celebraría – le respondió Kitty con una sonrisa, ella se balanceó para tomar fuerza y darle una patada en plena cara, luego hirió la mano de él con su cuchillo, esto hizo que la soltara. El ladrón camino hacia atrás por instinto no dándose cuenta del mueble detrás de él y tropezó con este.

* * *

><p>-¡Imbéciles! ¡Vayan por el collar!- gritó uno de ellos al ver que sus compañeros habían sido derrotados.<p>

Llegó otro trío más para apoyar a sus compañeros. Gato desarmó a dos más y en eso aprovechó de mirar a Kitty, quién le dio una señal que solamente ella entendía. Mientras esquivaba y saltaba hacia un lado para poder mirar de nuevo a Kitty quien corría a toda velocidad y luego saltó.

Gato le sujeto las manos, dio una vuelta y la soltó. Con todo ese impulso, ella hizo una maniobra que derribo a unos cuantos más incluso pudo ayudar a Joey que estaba en apuros. Con delicadeza cayó en sus cuatro patas. Esa maniobra llevaban tiempo entrenándola juntos y dio buenos resultados.

-Gracias- le dijo el gato dorado a ambos. No alcanzaron a responder porque uno de los intrusos lanzó una bomba de humo.

-¡Kitty ve por el collar! – le dijo Gato tosiendo, ella le iba a hacer caso pero entre el humo vio como unas filosas navajas iban directo a su novio. Ella saltó para golpear las muñecas de este y así soltara el arma. Mientras ella lo defendía, Gato reaccionó al ver que varios de ellos se acercaban, el atacó rápidamente. Entre los dos se sincronizaban a la perfección, era como un baile pero en pelea entre saltos y volteretas. Entre ellos se impulsaban para alguna acción para obtener un buen ataque. Claro sus enemigos daban buena batalla pero ellos tenían mejores reflejos y sentidos más desarrollados que le ayudaba a contraatacar.

Una vez que derrotaron a varios pudieron ver con mayor claridad, Joey también había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡Tapen esa puerta! ¡Vienen más, les escuché llamar refuerzos!- les gritó el desde su sector.

-¡Botemos ese mueble rápido!- dijo Gato apuntando ese objeto que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí, no iba a ser necesario empujarlo, si lo botaban quedaba preciso como para bloquear la puerta. Lo malo es que era muy pesado.

-Hay que cortarle esas dos patas para que pierda equilibrio- propuso Kitty

-¿Y con qué?- preguntó Gato ya que no tenían las herramientas necesarias, sus armas no servirían.

-¿Qué tal con esto?- preguntó la gata quien fue a buscar entre los objetos caídos por la pelea anterior una especie de hacha.

-Está perfecto, dámelo – dijo él.

Gato comenzó a cortar las dos soportes necesarios, era de madera pero eran gruesa le tomó un poco de tiempo córtalas. Cuando se escuchó el crujir, él se alejó mientras que Kitty empujó un poco. Había funcionado, cayó y bloqueó la entrada. Después de esto se dirigieron donde Joey.

-¿Cómo van? – preguntó Joey.

-Bien por ahora ¿En cuánto crees que llegaran los refuerzos?- preguntó Gato.

Su respuesta llegó cuando otra bomba de humo invadió el lugar, se escucharon unos cuantos y los ataques no se demoraron en llegar.

Kitty por su parte corrió hacia el collar para protegerlo, al ver que uno de ellos se le acercaba peligrosamente, ella aprovechó la velocidad y se lanzó para deslizarse para que tropezara. Antes que él pudiera levantarse ella saltó a su cabeza haciendo que se golpeará con el piso.

Repentinamente sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su brazo, se quejó y miró que había sido, se sorprendió al ver que era un dardo, sin pensarlo se lo quitó de un movimiento aunque poco podía hacer ya que se estaba sintiendo mal, se le estaba nublando la vista y todo le estaba dando vueltas... poco a poco sentía que sus piernas no le respondían, las sentía débiles.

* * *

><p>-¡Kitty!- gritó Gato cuando la vio tambalearse ya que no podía mantenerse en pie.<p>

-¡Hay que deshacerse de ellos pronto!- gritó Joey después de golpear a un rival. Por su parte el gato naranja subió por la espalda de uno de los intruso y le clavó las uñas en el lugar. El hombre intentó sacárselo de encima pero no pudo, de la desesperación quiso estrellarse contra la pared pero no le salió bien ya que Gato se bajó de ahí unos segundos antes.

Uno menos, quedaba solo cuatro en pie.

-¡Toma!- gritó Joey lanzándole la otra punta de la soga que él estaba sosteniendo. El la atrapó en el aire y supo las intenciones que tenía Joey. Rápidamente comenzaron a rodearlos y acorralarlos a la vez que saltaban y enredaban la cuerda entre los últimos cuatro ladrones.

Al terminar con esto, Gato de inmediato fue donde Kitty quien ya estaba inconsciente y la acomodó en sus brazos.

-Tenemos que irnos, los guardias deben estar en camino y no deben vernos- dijo Joey cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, se trajo el collar con él -¿Tienes donde llevarla para que la vean?- preguntó.

-Sí, de eso no te preocupes, gracias – le respondió el gato naranja, cargó a Kitty en su espalda, listo para irse de ahí.

-En ese caso, nos vemos mañana en la taberna al mediodía, si Kitty no se encuentra bien que se quede descansando, les explicaré a los jefes- dijo él.

-Vale, nos vemos- se despidió Gato.

Cada uno tomó su camino una vez que salieron de la tienda.

* * *

><p>Claire estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, estaba nerviosa..<p>

-De seguro están bien, ya llegarán – Noah le intentó tranquilizar.

-¡Si pero nunca tardan tanto! ¡Ya llevan varias horas afuera, no es normal! – insistió ella.

-Recuerda que ahora tienen algo más complicado por esto tardan... ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa! – dijo su amiga.

-¡Por lo mismo!- dijo ella sin parar de caminar.

Al rato escucharon que llamaron a la puerta, Claire en dos tiempos estuvo ahí. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Gato quién llevaba a una inconsciente Kitty en su espalda.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?! – preguntó alarmada.

-Le alcanzó un dardo – respondió preocupado.

-Llevémosla a la consulta – dijo ella de inmediato.

Claire se quedó atendiendo a su amiga mientras Gato esperaba afuera, en eso se acercó Noah.

-Bueno…retiro lo dicho, si había pasado algo…Sabes Claire es una bruja, ya me está dando miedo- dijo en tono de broma , quería aliviar el ambiente...Esto le dio resultado ya que le causó gracia a Gato.

-Eso es verdad…- dijo el, de pronto recordó lo que habían visto esa tarde antes del lío de la tienda – A propósito vimos a tu grupo y a tu hermana persiguiendo el rastro de unos ladrones, no dijimos nada que habíamos visto eso pero esto afectó a nuestros jefe, por eso tardamos en llegar ¿Sabes algo?.

Noah quedó pensativa – Es raro se suponía que mañana comenzaríamos, algo debe haber pasado como para adelantar…Me gustaría tenerte la respuesta, lo lamento mucho – dijo ella sinceramente.

-No hay cuidado, supongo que el Informante sabrá más – dijo Gato.

-Sí, mañana por la mañana vendrá, de seguro traerá noticias – dijo ella.

En eso Claire salió de la consulta.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó rápidamente el gato naranja.

-Bien, aunque sigue durmiendo, pienso que despertará mañana, asumo que el dardo que le llegó era para dosis humana…Descarté que fuera venenoso o algo parecido, no presentó ningún sistema en el rato que la observé. Estará un poco lenta con los reflejos y el equilibrio, lo mejor es que se quede haciendo cama hasta que se le vaya eso de su cuerpo- explicó Claire.

Gato suspiró aliviado.

-Me alegro que no le haya pasado nada malo – dijo Noah.

-Sí y tú debiste haberte ido dormir, te dije que te tomaras esa medicina y te acostaras- le regañó ella.

-Que estoy mejor….¡Ok, está bien, me voy!- dijo ella al ver que la "asesinó" con la mirada – Y yo que creía que mi mamá era escandalosa – dijo Noah yéndose de ahí.

-¡Le diré al Informante!- le dijo Claire.

-Pues dile que el es igual de porfiado que yo!- le contestó.

-¿No estarás exagerando esta vez?- le preguntó Gato riéndose un poco de la situación.

-Un poco, es que hay momentos que ella se siente bien pasa un rato y está con dolor de estómago de nuevo, la deja mal y duerme como un oso. No se le quiere pasar- explicó ella.

-En ese caso te encuentro razón para que exageres- concordó, ella asintió.

-Si, lo que no sabe ella es que es seguro que se quedará acá mientras su grupo se va para hacer su deber…El Informante y su hermana temen que le pase estas crisis durante este trabajo…- agregó Claire.

-Qué mal, no le gustará nada…-dijo Gato.

-A ninguno de los dos…mañana se lo dirán…- dijo ella. – Bueno…me iré a dormir, mucha emoción por un día.

-Igual yo- dijo Gato, miró hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Kitty, le hubiera gustado acompañarla…

-Estará bien, déjala descansar, sé que si entras lo que menos hará es eso- dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Puede ser- dijo siguiendo el juego- Pero prefiero que pille energía y ahí veremos mañana- agregó, esto hizo que Claire abriera los ojos como huevo frito.

-Siempre me cagan con las bromas y se salen con la suya- dijo ella haciendo puchero y yéndose de ahí. Gato tan solo rió, pobre... se esforzaba por incomodarlos y al final salía perdiendo.

Antes de irse a su habitación Gato esperó a que se alejara Claire para poder escabullirse donde Kitty y darle un cariñoso beso en su frente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :D ya ven como de a poco llega la acción :P<strong>

**Mericcupyelsaforever: Jajaja creo que llamarás a Elmo por la tardanza xD ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic !**

**Aguiler Alpha: Morí de risa con tu review xD No sé por qué pero siempre han habido poquitos fan fic de Gato con Botas :c y si los hay la mayoría en Inglés.**

**SEBA GG: Gracias :D le pongo todo el empeño posible para que quede bien :D**

**Pido disculpas, ahora que estuve en el campo fue mucha la inspiración que tenia pero...familia salvaje aparece y no me dejaban escribir tranquila porque hubieron muchas celebraciones y visitas xD más que en la parcela en la que estaba es como compartida entonces momentos de paz no tenia al menos que fuera en la noche :c**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por su comentarios :D ¡Los adoro!**

Aguiler Alpha

Mericcupyjelsaforever


End file.
